Neither Violet nor Orange
by Samansa-chan147
Summary: With what little strength she had left Ib pushed both Mary and Garry through the now frameless painting and as they finally disappeared from sight she fell to the ground no longer having the energy to stand and then she took her final breath.


**A.N. So this is not originally my idea I just asked the true creator from Deviantart if I could type a fanfic based on this and it has been awhile since I asked that and I hope that if you are reading this now ****XoAmethyst-ArtistoX**** I am so sorry for not posting this sooner, now I just hope that this is even able to meet the same level that your fan comic is on.**

Ib and Garry were running in the dark empty halls of the fabricated world leaving the blond painted girl, Mary, behind. The two friends stopped and starred up at a large painting that showed where they ran through this hell hole to get too.

This painting represented the light at the end of this dark and disturbing tunnel for both Ib and Garry.

The two watched as the golden frame around the painting began flickering and then as it slowly faded and then disappeared completely. The two reached their hands out to touch it when an angry and completely familiar young female voice rang out through the halls.

"I'm not letting you leave here!"

Ib and Garry turned simultaneously and saw Mary with her blond hair and green dress flowing behind her, running towards them, with her palette knife in hand and the look of a killer in her eyes.

Just as Mary got within cutting range of the two, Ib quickly, with the only thought in her head being that of protecting Garry, jumped in front of the purple haired male with her hands outstretched.

"Stop it Mary!"

Mary skidded to a stop in front of Ib her hand grabbing a hold of Ib's neck and the palette knife pointing straight at the vulnerable skin just underneath Ib's chin. A few moments of thick silence followed as Mary continued to stare at Ib. Suddenly Mary closed her eyes, loosened her grip on Ib's neck, and pulled the palette knife away, slowly shaking her head.

Ib remained where she was as Mary took a single step back, Mary than opened her eyes once again and looked back at Ib who was rubbing her neck where Mary's tight grip once held her.

Mary held the palette knife and her light blue eyes grew fierce and angry due to Ib's intervention.

"Get out of the way Ib. We're leaving her together, and to do that…" Mary paused and pointed to Garry who up to this point remained out of the conversation. Mary continued her finger still pointing at Garry who remained behind Ib. "he needs to go."

Garry physically flinched at Mary's harsh words, but Ib undeterred began shaking her head furiously.

Mary just about exploded with anger because of Ib her anger was definitely present when she yelled again.

"I SAID MOVE!"

Ib nearly shrank down in size at the anger laced in the blond girls voice, but still she held strong. Ib could feel the fear nearly take her over but it nearly disappeared as she turned to the fabricated girl who had turned her gaze downward.

"…y…You…" Mary began stuttering and when she finally looked up she had tears streaming down her face that was nearly contorted with inner pain. "You'd really choose him over me, Ib?"

Mary asked the small nine year old brunette. At Mary's question Ib just barely heard the shocked Garry mutter under his breath the blond girls name.

Both Ib and Garry starred at the crying blond girl in front of them with shock. Ib thought about Mary's question and turned her head to look over her shoulder at Garry.

In her mind Ib remembered the time Garry comforted her after she saw the painting that held people who resembled her parents.

Then Ib turned back to Mary who was still crying. Ib thought about how she and Mary were friends, and they could've stayed friends if it had not come to her having to decide between the two people who she had come to think of as friends.

Ib knew that they were both really important to her so without thinking Ib held up her rose, Garry and Mary starred at the vibrant red rose with shock as Ib covered the delicate, velvet red petals.

"Ib?" Both Mary and Garry asked with concern. The two of them than watched as Ib tightened her grip on the petals. Mary's tears just about stopped but she could still hear the pain and turmoil within her voice as the young blond spoke again and nearly yelled. "Ib, What are you doing!?"

Mary's eyes began to grow wide along with Garry's as Ib slowly began pulling the petals off of her rose. The pain with was fierce like a fire enveloping her entire body, so to end it quickly she pulled the petals off fully with a great tug and as her friends watched in horror she blew the petals out of her hand with her bangs covering her eyes so that she could hide the tears that were now threatening to come from her eyes.

As the petals left Ib's hand and the stem fell to the floor the whole area filled with the screams of her two friends as they called her name. But that was not what she was focusing on instead she was focusing on a single thought going through her mind.

'I would choose both of you.' She thought to herself as she looked up, finally showing her face that was now streaming with tears, but she was not crying of pain, or sadness, instead she was crying for joy because the two people that helped her through this dark place were going to get out of here.

Then with what little strength she had left, which was still diminishing now that the rose was dead, Ib pushed both Mary and Garry through the now frameless painting and as they finally disappeared from sight she fell to the ground no longer having the energy to stand and then she took her final breath.

…

On the other side of the painting Garry was leaning against the wall trying to recall what it was that they were just doing. A small familiar voice broke through his thoughts.

"Garry, I don't feel too well…" Mary paused as she tried to stand but her trembling legs would not hold her at the moment. "Can we go now?" The young blond asked as she yet again tried to stand only this time succeeding.

Garry looked to his younger sister and saw that she was still trembling horribly and had now wrapped her arms around herself.

"Oh dear, we probably should." He stated as he and Mary began making their way to the exit. The two walked hand in hand through the halls, something behind Garry caught his attention and when he turned too looked over his shoulder Mary just clung to his coat and buried her face into her brother's coat.

"Hmmm… I don't believe I've seen this painting before. It seems so familiar but…" Garry paused as Mary pushed her face deeper into Garry's coat.

"What do you think Mary?"

Mary turned to look at the painting that her brother was talking about and when she saw it her eyes grew wide and tears began welling up in her eyes.

Garry worried by his sister's silence tried to get her attention "Mary?" At this point tears began streaming down her face and through her sobs Mary was just barely able to mutter a single name that was unfamiliar to Garry.

"Ib…"

Now as hard and as much as Mary wanted to turn away she couldn't tear her gaze away from the painting titled "Good-Bye".

The painting depicted a girl with brown hair and a red ribbon tied under the collar of white dress shirt. She had on a red skirt and she was bound tightly by thick vines covered with thorns. Some of the vines held the girls left arm above her head and her hand appeared as if it was waving to the friends that she had sacrificed herself to save from the dark fabricated world.

But the one feature that held Mary's gaze the longest was the painted girls face. A small smile was painted on her face and her eyes were closed with tears streaming down her cheeks

Mary knew though that the tears were not because of the pain that came with losing all the petals from your rose or of sadness due to the fact that she could not return home, but instead they were tears of joy.

The joy that she felt when she allowed her two friends to escape must've been great for it to have been painted in this painting.

Garry looked down at Mary who was now hiccupping between gasps, gently Garry picked up his younger blond sister allowing her to cry onto his shoulder as he walked away from the strange yet familiar painting behind.

**A.N. Okay so honestly I hope that the creator of this amazing fan comic is happy with what I did, because in truth I am still unsure about it but whatever please check out the fan comic that this is based off of on DA I am sure the creator would love to hear any comments you may have.**

**Until next time, Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs**


End file.
